My Sweet Home
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: "Changmin, bangunkan para hyungmu untuk sarapan ne dan.. berhenti mencicip-cicip masakan umma!" , "Hyuung Bangun !" , "Umma suruh bangun, siap-siap, lalu sarapan hyung, sebaiknya hyung cepat kalau tidak mau dimarahi umma,", "Huweeeeee ummaaaa Jongin hyung tidak mau banguuun!" cerita gaje tentang keseharian keluarga besar Tan.


**My Sweet Home**

**By : Kim Min Hae**

**Disclaimer : Om SooMan(?)**

**Genre : Humor & Family**

**Warning : Yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, alur berantakan, gaje**

**OoOoOoO**

**Cast :**

**Tan Hangeng as appa**

**Tan Heechul as umma **

**Child :**

**Tan Seunghyun as 1****st**** son 25 years old**

**Tan Jaejoong as 2****nd**** son 23 years old**

**Tan Kevin as 3****rd**** son 21 years old**

**Tao's twins, Tan Lay as 4****th**** son 18 years old**

**Tan Zi Tao as 5****th**** son 18 years old**

**Tan Jongin as 6****th**** son 16 years old**

**Tan Changmin as 7****th**** son 10 years old**

**OoOoOoO**

Di hari Senin pagi yang cerah dirumah keluarga besar Tan, Heechul, istri dari seorang Tan Hangeng terlihat sedang memasak didapur ditemani oleh anak bungsu nya dan anak kedua, Jaejoong yang membantunya memasak.

"Changmin, bangunkan para hyungmu untuk sarapan ne dan.. berhenti mencicip-cicip masakan umma!"

"Aish.. abis Changmin lapar umma,"

"Bangunkan dulu semua hyungmu baru sarapan," Heechul memberikan glare pada anak bungsunya.

"Ish ndeeee..," Changmin bergegas berlari menuju kamar para hyungnya.

"Hmm.. yang pertama siapa ya," gumam Changmin.

"Ah seunghyun hyung saja dulu..," Changmin bergegas menuju kamar sang hyung tertua.

Changmin dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar Seunghyun tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu, "Hyuung~ Bangun~!" teriak Changmin dengan suaranya yang tinggi menggelegar. Membuat Seunghyun terbangun, "Heh bocah! Kau itu berisik sekali," ucap Seunghyun sambil men deathglare adiknya.

"Umma suruh bangun, siap-siap, lalu sarapan hyung, sebaiknya hyung cepat kalau tidak mau dimarahi umma," Changmin bergegas pergi dari kamar hyungnya sebelum diomeli lebih lanjut. Mendengar hal itu Seunghyun bergegas pergi kekamar mandi.

Changmin memutuskan akan membangunkan hyungnya yang berwajah tampan namun cenderung cantik, Kevin.

"Hyung~ umma suruh bangun~!" terlihat Changmin membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Kevin terkejut dan terbangun dengan tidak elitnya sambil melotot, "Aish.. bisa bangunkan hyung dengan cara yang enak tidak?" glare Kevin.

"Hehehe mian hyung, habis umma sudah meminta kalian untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap lalu sarapan," kata Changmin dengan memasang wajah watadosnya.

Kevin terdiam sebentar dan berfikir, "Hmm arra, kau keluarlah, bangunkan yang lain," usir Kevin sadis.

Changmin hanya nge-pout lalu berlari keluar.

"Hah… padahal aku kan masih ngantuk," gumam Kevin. Mau tidak mau ia bergegas bersiap-siap.

Changmin kembali berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan 'mari membangunkan hyung' dengan semangat,

"Seunghyun hyung sudah.. Kevin hyung sudah.. hmm siapa lagi ya," gumam Changmin. "Ah iya Tao hyung dan Lay hyung," Changmin bergegas berlari menuju kamar hyung kembarnya.

Sesampainya disana, Changmin masuk kamar tanpa mengucapkan salam langsung berlari dan melompat diatas badan Lay yang langsing, "Hyuuung~ banguuun~ umma suruh siap-siap~" dengan suara oktaf yang tinggi changmin membangunkan hyung kembarnya.

"Yah Changmin! Kau ingin membuat kami tuli?!" teriak Lay kaget, Tao yang terbangun dengan sangat kaget juga hanya dapat melongo dengan innocent melihat kakak kembarnya memarahi sang adik.

"Umma meminta segera bersiap-siap lalu sarapan," jawab Changmin dengan wajah super innocent.

"Hum.. arra, yasudah sana bangunin yang lain," usir Lay seperti yang dilakukan Kevin tadi.

Changmin bergegas berlari menuju kamar Tan Jongin, hyung yang paling muda.

"Ini adalah tantangan terbesar..," gumam Changmin sambil menatap pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Jongin's room. Changmin membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan melihat hyung sedang tidur dengan sangat tidak elit. Dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas kasur.

Changmin berjalan mendekat, "Hyung~~! Banguuun!" teriak Changmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jongin, menampar-nampar pipinya, menjambak rambutnya, namun sang hyung tidak kunjung bangun.

"Huweeeeee ummaaaa Jongin hyung tidak mau banguuun!" tangis Changmin lalu berlari kebawah dan menghampiri sang umma. Jongin masih tertidur dengan pulasnya dan dengan pulau yang mengenang dilantai.

Didapur terlihat yang duduk dimeja makan ialah, Hangeng sang appa, Seunghyun hyung tertua, lalu Kevin yang telengkup dimeja, dan sang umma dan hyung cantiknya.

Heechul bingung melihat anak bungsunya berteriak, "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Heechul.

"Jongin hyung tidak mau bangun," adu Changmin, "Changmin kan sudah lapar," TAT

Heechul berfikir sebentar, "Tunggu disini ne..," Heechul melepas apronnya "Jongie, tolong lanjutkan masakan umma ne," pesan Heechul, "Ne umma..,",

Heechul lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jongin dengan aura devil yang sangat kuat, sesampainya dikamar Jongin, Heechul bergegas masuk dan mulai membangunkan sang anak.

"Jongin sayang, bangun..," Heechul menjewer telinga Jongin dengan penuh perasaan dan tenaga, terlihat wajah Jongin menampilkan wajah gelisah, sepertinya mimpi buruk.

"JONGIN APA KAU TIDAK PERLU SEKOLAH HAH?! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN UMMA LEMPAR LEWAT BALKON!" teriak Heechul dengan garang sampai-sampai Tao dan Lay yang dikamar sebelah bergegas berlari menuju meja makan sebelum menjadi sasaran amukan juga. Suami dan anak-anaknya yang berada di meja makan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Devil sudah bangkit…," ucap Kevin horor.

Jongin terlompat bangun dengan memasang tampang seperti habis melihat Seunghyun yang memakai bikini.

Heechul berkacak pinggang melihat anaknya yang satu ini, "Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap," ucap Heechul sambil menabok Jongin dengan gemas.

Jongin hanya meringis namun tidak berani protes. Heechul lalu turun kedapur meninggalkan Jongin.

OoOoOoO

Semua anggota keluarga Tan sudah berkumpul lengkap dimeja makan, Hangeng sebagai kepala keluarga membimbing mereka untuk berdoa sebelum makan. Setelah berdoa mereka mulai memakan sarapan masing-masing.

"Seunghyun, apa kegiatanmu hari ini," tanya Heechul, setiap pagi memang Heechul akan menanyakan apa yang akan anak-anaknya lakukan.

"Hanya meeting dan mengerjakan laporan dikantor umma, bersama appa tentunya," jawab Seunghyun datar. Perlu diketahui bahwa Seunghyun adalah pewaris LG Corp, milik sang appa, Tan Hangeng.

Heechul hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya kepada Jaejoong, "Jongie, hari ini ada kegiatan apa?"

"Hum… hari ini Jongie akan melanjutkan desain Jongie untuk pagelaran busana bulan depan umma," Jongie yang lulusan jurusan desain di universitas of Seoul bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pakaian merek terkenal di Korea.

"Arra, lalu kau Vinnie?" tanya Heechul kepada anaknya yang cantik, berjiwa uke namun sifat preman.

"Hari ini kuliah hanya ada 3 kelas," jawab Vinnie singkat sambil memakan sarapannya. Kevin kuliah di Inha University di jurusan menggambar(?)

"Hum… kalau kalian?" tanya Heechul pada anak kembar tapi beda.

Lay duluan menjawab, "Kalau aku hanya sekolah seperti biasa," Tao menjawab juga, "Habis sekolah Tao ada latihan Wushu umma," si kembar duduk di kelas 3 XOXO High School.

Heechul mengangguk, "Lalu kau kkamjong?" tanya Heechul. "Sehabis sekolah ada latihan dance," jawab Jongin lalu mengunyah roti dengan beringas.

Kevin melihat cara makan Jongin dengan ilfil, "Hei kkamjong, tidak akan ada yang mau makan rotimu, jadi pelan-pelan," Jongin hanya melirik hyungnya lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kevin dengan tampang mengejek. Kevin langsung naik pitam dan nyaris mencekik adiknya kalau tidak ditahan oleh Tao dan Lay.

Heechul hanya melihat mereka dengan tampang poker face, lalu menghadap kearah anak bungsungnya "Hmm.. Changmin?" tanya Heechul. "Changmin disekolah nanti ada kelas berenang umma," jawab Changmin sambil makan dengan cara yang sama dengan sang hyung. Changmin bocah gemar makan ini duduk dikelas 5 SD di XOXO School. "Ok nanti umma siapkan bekal dan baju Changmin ne,"

**To Be Continue**

**datar memang, belum ada konflik, kan chap 1 ==a *alesan**


End file.
